


El Armario (The Closet)

by queenstephaniaa



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeresa, a lot of touching, hiding in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstephaniaa/pseuds/queenstephaniaa
Summary: James and Teresa are forced to hide in a closet. Takes place sometime during season 3.





	El Armario (The Closet)

James uses they keycard Ivan made to unlock room number 206, entering the room cautiously as Teresa follows behind him pushing the room service cart. “George said we have about 10 minutes before they come back to the room so we need to make this quick.” Teresa reminds James as he begins to sweep the room to find the flash drive while she watches the door.

As she hears voices in the hotel hallway, her eyes quickly switch from the door to James, giving him a slightly panicked look. It had only been five minutes. “Shit.” The noise in the hallway catching his attention as he digs through a black duffel bag. The voices are getting closer and closer to the room, and Teresa barely has time to think when she finds an arm sliding across her waist as James pulls her into the closet with him.

Teresa drags the closet door shut just as the room door opens. Their heavy breathing sounds harsh in the tiny space. They are so close and she can feel the hard planes of his body flush against hers. The heat from James’ hand on her waist easily seeps through her thin shirt to her skin and she finds herself wishing she had wore her jacket so maybe there would be another layer between them.

“Room service? I didn’t order anything…” One of the men in the hotel room sounded wary and suspicious. 

Teresa’s heartbeat speeds up as alarm courses through her body, she tightens her grip on James’ bicep and feels him tense. He pulls her closer to him as his right hand reaches behind his back to grab the gun hidden in his waistband. She looks up at James, his eyes focused on the men through the shutters in the closet door over her shoulder. 

“It’s not like we can’t afford it after the deal we made today, right?” A different man said with a laugh. The previously suspicious man claps the other on the back and joins in on his laughter. 

James feels Teresa relax slightly against him as they hear the opening of bottles and chatter of the men in the hotel room. As some of the tension leaves his body, he realizes how close they actually are. Teresa’s body is flush against his, her chest bumping into his with every breath. His left hand is still on her waist and he fights the urge to bring his other free hand to touch her as well.

Teresa’s hand slides up his arm to his shoulder as she leaned up towards him and softly whispers in his ear. “What’s our plan?” Her lips are practically touching his ear and when James feels her breath along his jaw, he tries to move away. His head tilts back, banging into the railing behind him and he curses under his breath. 

They both freeze. James can feel Teresa glaring at him as he peers through the shutters in the door, making sure there was no reaction from the men in the room to the noise in the closet. The tension between them had been high since they began working together again. Their behavior towards each other only seemed to have two settings lately, fierce protectiveness in the face of danger, and bickering and annoyance with one another when they were safe that had Pote even rolling his eyes at them.

James is much taller than Teresa even when she’s wearing her heeled boots, and he has to slant his head down to talk into her ear, his voice low. “Text Pote, tell him he needs to create a distraction.” He can feel a shiver run through her body has his facial hair brushes along the skin of her cheek and jaw.

His urge to smirk at her reaction disappears when Teresa begins moving around, her body pressing further into his as she tries to maneuver her arm in the small space to get her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans. Her nose bumps into his cheek and he bites back a groan when he feels her breath on his lips. James tries to press further away from her, but slams his head into the railing once more. 

“Stop doing that.” Teresa scolds him through a whisper as she tugs him closer to her and away from the railing. James scoffs at her as if this is her fault. “Then stop moving.” With the brightness of her cell phone now illuminating the closet, he can see her roll eyes at his words. She meets his warm brown eyes only to glare at him and he scowls right back.

Teresa breaks their eye contact first and turns her attention back to phone. If he wasn’t trapped in this closet with her pressed against him like some kind of torture, he would feel slightly victorious for winning their glaring contest. 

James watches her finish typing her message to Pote and hit the ‘send’ button. Now it was a waiting game. He peers through the shutters in the door once more, the men in the room continue drinking, seemingly unaware there was anyone hiding in their hotel room.

Teresa’s phone lights up the closet as they receive a message back from Pote. James inclines his head lower towards the phone in the her hand, trying to decipher the response by reading it upside down. Teresa tilts her face toward his to relay the message, but did not account for their proximity with James leaning down. Her nose bumps into his and her lips brush the corner of his mouth as she spoke. “Pote and George will handle it.”

James closes his eyes briefly as he feels her warm lips against his cheek. He can’t stop himself from turning his head just slightly to brush their lips together once...twice. He hears Teresa’s sharp intake of breath and keeps his eyes closed, wondering if he crossed a line some unspoken line in their partnership. Maybe he should have just hit his head on the railing again instead.

Before James’ spiraling thoughts can continue, Teresa closes the miniscule gap between them, pressing her lips more firmly against his. He brings his hand up to cradle her jaw gently, deepening the kiss. He groans as she presses her body harder into him, her hands drifting up his shoulders to tangle in his hair as her tongue brushes his. He hears a small moan as he slides his free arm across her lower back, holding her tightly against him.

A loud, piercing sound causes them to jump apart as James’ head slams back into the railing once more. Teresa mouth ticks up into an amused smile. “They set off the fire alarm. Smart.” She soothingly rubs the back of his head, fingers buried in his hair, feeling like maybe this time it was her fault he hit his head.

James watches the men exit the room and counts to 60 before he decides it’s safe for them to leave their hiding spot. He steps out first, gun drawn as he clears the room, and they make it to the hotel hallway without incident. Teresa watches him harness the weapon into the waist of his jeans and then he gently places his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the stairwell. “Let’s go.” 

They try to blend in with the rest of the hotel guests as they make their way out of the building, faces feigning concern and confusion about whether or not there was a real fire. Teresa breathes a sigh of relief when they finally make their way to the meeting point several blocks away from the hotel where Pote and King George are waiting.

King George is leaning casually against the side of the Escalade with his arms crossed, head tilting curiously, taking in their appearances as James drops his hand from her back.

“My, my baby girl, you are flushed!” The grin on George’s face is full of amusement as he raises his eyebrows, taking in the state of James’ hair and both of their flushed faces. As Teresa follows his gaze, she realizes how messy James hair is. It sticks up in several directions almost as if someone ran their hands through it.

“Was it warm in that closet, Teresita?” Pote questions with mirth in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Oh, I bet it was real steamy in there, wasn’t it Rico Suave?” George add, as he and Pote share a look of amusement.

James already has his sunglasses back on, feelings unreadable except for the scowl on his face as he tosses the flash drive at George, who barely catches it. Teresa shakes her head at George and Pote, trying to hide a smile. “Just get in the car.”

The three men follow her instructions and she gets in passenger door behind James, who takes the driver’s seat. As they make their way back to the safe house, Teresa can feel James’ eyes on her in the rearview mirror even with his sunglasses on. She glances in the mirror and he gives her a soft smile. Happiness blooms through her as she gives him a sweet smile in return. Her gaze shifts out the window as James’ returns to the road ahead, a smile still gracing her lips as she thinks about this welcome change to their partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I appreciate any comments or kudos! If you want to come scream with me about Jeresa or QOTS on tumblr, my username is queenstephaniaa! :)


End file.
